All you need is love
by David Blade
Summary: Julie realizes that she likes someone other than Ben.  Any comments are appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Gwen Tennyson and Julie Yamamoto have been friends since Ben started to date Julie. But what was unaware for both of them was that their friendship would be more than usual.

"I'm sorry I had to bring my cousin over Julie." Ben moaned as Julie answered her front dor, "But my mom and dad want me to be supervised on our dates so that way if any aliens come to kill me I have some help. And of course they had to pick the most overprotective girl in the family." Ben whispered into Julie's ear when Gwen's back was turned.

"Oh that's ok. I'm fine with having Gwen coming over to the resteraunt with us." Julie said not looking at ben but at Gwen's saucy round ass. She realized what she was doing and looked back to make eye contact with Ben. _I'm not a lesbian I'm not a lesbian I'm not a lesbian. _But all during the dinner that she and Ben had she couldn't help but wander her gaze over to Gwen's ass or tits. _I'm not a lesbian I'm not a lesbian I'm not a lesbian. _But the more she thought she wasn't a lesbian the more attracted she became to Gwen.

"I'm sorry but… I … have to go to the bathroom." Julie stammered before to what Ben seemed casual walking. She opened the door to the women's restroom, went into a stall and pulled her panties down. She realized she was all wet, and before she realized it she was masturbating. But the unusual thing was was that she wasn't thinking of Ben, she was thinking of Gwen.

"Why am I thinking of Gwen so much. I'm dating Ben. This isn't right." Julie said. When she finished masturbating she unlocked the stall door and found Gwen standing there.

"Are you all right Julie. Do you want me to help?" Gwen asked in a very worried tone.

"No I'm just fine Gwen. Tell Ben I'm sorry but I need to go home." Julie said rushing out of the bathroom. She didn't want to to see the face of the one she wanted most. More than Ben, more than Ship, more than anything she could possible imagine. She ran the 5 miles it took to get to her house, and when she arrived on the front door. She unlocked the door with the key her parents kept under the mat, went up to her room, and laid down on her bed. Julie moaned from the pain she felt in her legs. They felt like they could fall off at any moment.

"I can't believe I masturbated in a women's restroom! What's even worse was that I was thinking about Gwen and not my own boyfriend. I'm so confused, if anything can help me please show me." She then felt something happening between her legs. It tingled, she giggled because it tickled her. What she found was something she didn't expect. She found Gwen


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Julie moaned at the pleasure Gwen was giving her. _Why the fuck am I letting this happen? _Julie thought as Gwen stopped rubbing her pussy through her panties.

"Did you like that?" Gwen asked, lust surging through her, "Your manna felt really weird when you ran out of that bathroom. So I decided to see what was wrong. What I found was that the weird felling you had at the restaurant was guilt. That you liked me instead of Ben, so I'm going to make it all better." Gwen then started to pull down Julie's wet, pink panties. _This is so wrong, but why am I letting her do this? _Julie thought as Gwen took her tongue and made long even strokes along a finely shaved pussy.

"Gwen that feels so good." Julie moaned as she felt an orgasm ripping through her, she started to scream but her mouth was covered from something pink.

"Now now, we don't want anyone else to hear what's going on in here." Gwen said after licking Julie's juices.

"Hey, I have an idea that will pleasure us both." Julie said sitting up. She motioned Gwen to sit in front of her. She then started to slam her pussy into Gwen's having them scissor each other.

_Meanwhile outside Julie's bedroom door_

"Ship Ship! (I wonder what's going on in there?)" Ship said with a confused look on his face, "Ship Ship Ship! (I think I'll go check it out.)"

I think this is about to get interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Fanfiction peeps!

This is David Blade, the author of the story you've been enjoying! I'm sorry but that story has been discontinued. Before you get mad and throw fist into your computer screen let me tell you this. I was just bored of the story. I never got around to finishing it. I've been in school and I have a lot to do. I am going to be writing other stories. In fact I'm working on one now! So don't fret I'm going to be uploading soon hopefully. Just be patient. Again I'm sorry but I just need time. I hope you understand.

Fans,

David Blade


End file.
